Lindsay and the Emerald City Mall
Lindsay and the Emerald City Mall is a modern-day take on a classic story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz originally written by L. Frank Baum. Using Total Drama characters, the story is reinvented in a new light that makes the story still lovable and entertaining. Follow Lindsay Gale, a simple prarie girl who has one simple wish: to go to the mall. After a cyclone whisks her away to a new land, she learns her only way to the majestic Emerald City Mall is to follow the yellow brick road. However, an evil witch with an unexplained desire for shoes will stop at nothing to make sure Lindsay is destroyed. Follow Lindsay's journey in a remarkable story that was originally written in twenty minutes for a competition and along the way learn lessons about friendship, following directions, fashion, and flatulence. Written by: 'Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th Characters *'Lindsay Gale: a girl who only wants to go to the mall *'Auntie Beth: 'well, she's an aunt named Beth *'Uncle Ezekiel: 'Lindsay's dumbwitted uncle *'Bridgette the Good Witch: 'a... good witch, who sends Lindsay on her journey to the Emerald City *'Heather the Wicked Witch: 'a wicked witch with a shoe fetish *'Geoff the Scarecrow: 'a scarecrow who... well, that's really the only background knowledge we know *'Trent the Tin Man: 'a man made of tin, like Geoff, we don't know much about him *'Tyler ("Taylor") the Lion: 'a not very brave lion who is kidnapped with Lindsay *'Flying Owens: 'Heather's grotesque and cannibalistic minions *'The Wizard: 'as Wizards of Waverly Place put it, "Everything is not what it seems"'' '' Story It was another day in Kansas for Lindsay Gale. She lived in an old house with her Auntie Beth and her Uncle Ezekiel. "Hey, Auntie Beth, can I have some cereal?" Lindsay asked Auntie Beth. "They're some Lucky Charms in the cabinet, Lindsay," Auntie Beth told her. She squealed and got her Lucky Charms; however, before she take a bite, a huge tornado came and Uncle Ezekiel rushed to tell her and Auntie Beth. "Head to the shelter if you want to live!" Uncle Ezekiel shouted fearfully. "Ezekiel, this is an adaption from a 1939 film; do you think they invented shelters yet?" Auntie Beth asked him with an annoyed look on her face. "I guess you're right," Uncle Ezekiel agreed, then said to them, "Then run around and hope the tornado doesn't get you!" They all ran around, but Lindsay tripped on a tiny piece of wood and was carried away by the tornado. Moments later, Lindsay woke up. "Oh Toto, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore," Lindsay said, despite the fact that she didn't even have a dog. A big, pink bubble then came down, revealing Bridgette, the Good Witch. "Who are you?" Lindsay asked Bridgette. "I'm Bridgette, the Good Witch, and if you were expecting munchkins to come out and celebrate your killing of the Wicked Witch of the East, think again," Bridgette said to her. "Why is that, Bridgerette?" Lindsay asked her. "Not only did you kill the Wicked Witch of the East, but you also killed all the muchkins!" Bridgette shouted at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Bridgerette," Lindsay said, apologizing. Bridgette sighed, then said to her," It's okay, I guess it wasn't entirely your fault." Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt struck and Heather, the Wicked Witch of the West appeared in front of Lindsay and Bridgette. "Oh no, it's Jerri Manthey!" Lindsay shouted dimwittedly. "That's Heather, Lindsay," Bridgette explained. "Are you sure? She looks a lot like Jerri Manthey," Lindsay said to her. "Some hero you got, Bridgette," Heather said, taunting Bridgette. "Shut it Heather!" Bridgette shouted at her. "I'm just saying," Heather said. "Your just jealous, because Lindsay may not look like it, but she will be our greatest hero of Oz yet," Bridgette explained to Heather. They both then looked at Lindsay who slapped her own face, while trying to kill a fly. Bridgette then asked herself, "I'm doomed, why did I give her the ruby slippers?" "She has the ruby slippers?" Heather asked excited. "Unfortunately," Bridgette said. Lindsay then looked at her suspiciously. "I mean unfortunately for Heather that she can't take the ruby slippers away from you," Bridgette said guiltily. "I'll find a way to get those ruby slippers if it's the last thing I'll ever do in my life!" Heather shouted, as she disappeared in red flames. "I guess that means you need to go on a dangerous quest to Emerald City, Lindsay," Bridgette said to her. "Is Emerald City a new mall they opened?" Lindsay asked. "No, it's a city of emeralds," Bridgette said, "You'll find the Wizard there, and he'll tell you how to get back to Kansas." "Okay, can I get there by limo, because my feet are getting sore wearing these slippers?" Lindsay asked, once again. "No, you just have to follow the Yellow Brick Road," Bridgette explained, "Only the biggest of idiots can't figure it out!" "Fine!" Lindsay shouted, as he followed the Yellow Brick Road. She then came across a Scarecrow named Geoff. "Hey dudette, sup?" Geoff asked Lindsay. "Can we just go to Emerald City already?" Lindsay asked annoyingly. They then came across a Tin Man named Trent. "Hey are you guys going somewhere?" Trent asked Lindsay and Geoff. "Yeah, we were just about to-," Geoff said, before Lindsay cut him off. "Can we just go to Emerald City already?" Lindsay asked annoyingly. Moments later in the woods, they then came across a lion who wasn't very brave named Tyler. "You're cute," Lindsay said, flirting with Tyler. "I just want to be brave," Tyler told her. "Can we just go to Emerald City already?" Lindsay asked annoyingly. They later made it to Emerald City. "Can we just go to Emerald City already?" Lindsay asked annoyingly. "Um, Lindsay, we're already at Emerald City," Trent told Lindsay. "Oh," Lindsay responded cluelessly. Suddenly, Heather came and created a huge gust of wind that swept them away to a creepy forest. "Tyler, protect me, I'm scared!" Lindsay shouted in fear, as she jumped into Tyler's arms. "Didn't I just tell you I'm not brave?" Tyler asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh," Lindsay responded cluelessly. Meanwhile, at Heather's castle: "My plan is working," Heather said to herself. A flying Owen came in and shouted, "THANKS FOR GIVING ME WINGS, HEATHER!!! WOOHOO!!!!!" He flew around and then crashed into a tree, shouting, "OOO, THAT'S SMARTS!!!!!!" "Alright flying Owen's, bring me the girl!" Heather demanded. "But we're too good to kidnap people," the flying Owens explained. "I'll get the Donutcopter to come," Heather said, bribing the flying Owens. "WE'LL DO IT!!!!!!" the flying Owens shouted. As Lindsay, Geoff, Trent, and Tyler were walking, they came across a sign. "What does this sign say?" Geoff asked them. "It says, 'Beware of Ryans, Badgers, and Glares'!" Lindsay shouted. Trent rolled his eyes and read the sign. "It really says, 'Beware of Lions, Tigers, and Bears'!" Trent shouted. They all cringed in fear and simultaneously said to themselves, "Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Oh My! Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Oh My! Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Oh My!" The flying Owens soon came and kidnapped Lindsay and Tyler. "Help us!" Lindsay shouted. "We're being kidnapped by the most disturbing evil minion ever!" Tyler shouted. "Flying Owens, Oh My!" Lindsay and Tyler shouted simultaneously. "SILENCE!!!!!!" a flying Owen shouted, as he farted in Lindsay and Tyler's faces. "Don't worry guys, we're coming!" Geoff shouted. "What do we do?" Geoff then asked Trent. "You know what, let's go to Emerald City, we can do without Lindsay's stupidity!" Trent shouted. "Then let's go!" Geoff shouted. They both left to go to Emerald City, as Lindsay and Tyler had to fend for themselves. Now at Heather's castle, they were being tortured by Heather's flying Owens. "It's time to finish this! Once I have the ruby slippers, I'll be powerful!" Heather shouted, as she laughed maniacally. Lindsay spit at her and a little spit drop caused Heather to start shrinking. Heather soon started to complain, "I'm melting by one spit drop from Lindsiot's tongue! This is the worst villain demise EVER!!!!!" Heather soon dissolved into nothingness. "Can we eat them?" a flying Owen asked. They all agreed and starting to go after Lindsay. "Taylor, help me!" Lindsay shouted to him in fear. "I guess I will," Tyler said reluctantly. Tyler started to fight and bite all the flying Owens, until they all fled from the castle. "Taylor, you saved my life," Lindsay said, as she kissed him on his cheek. "Aww, it was nothing," Tyler denied. "Wait a minute what's that?" Lindsay asked. A big, flaming, green bubble then appeared. "I am the powerful Oz!" the Wizard shouted. "Are you sure?" Lindsay asked, as she kicked the Wizard and a part of it fell off. A small geek was inside saying, "Pay no attention to the techno-geek operating the Wizard of Oz machine." "CODY?!" Lindsay and Tyler both asked. "Yeah it's me," Cody said guiltily. "So you're the wizard?" Tyler asked him. "Yes and I saw both of your heroic actions," Cody said, "Tyler, you get a medal for your bravery." "Then what do I get?" Lindsay asked. "You have the power to go back to Kansas," a mysterious voice said. They looked and saw Bridgette. "Can you help me? Will you help me?" Lindsay asked. "Yes, yes I will," Bridgette said gladly. "So how do I get home?" Lindsay asked. "Just click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home', and you'll be home in two seconds," Bridgette explained. Lindsay clicked her heels three times and said, "There's no place like the mall." Bridgette shook her head and Lindsay tried again. Lindsay did it again and said, "There's no place like France." Bridgette shook her head again and Lindsay tried again. "Okay, I think I got it this time," Lindsay said to herself, "There's no place like home." Lindsay teleported home where she slept for the next three days. She lived happily ever after, as Bridgette said to herself, "There's no stupid girl like that."